Ingredients
! Active "Mundane" Components - Pure Gold - Manganes - Naptha - Marsh Vapor - East. Black Bean - Zincblende - Antimoni - Orpiment - White Cinnabar - Solanaceae - Aqua Regia - Gum - Mondragora - Alum - Camomile - Nikel - Pitchblende - Zinken - Brimstone - ! Alchemical Bases - Choleric Base - Phleqmatic Base - Sanguine Base - Melanc. Base } }} Ingredients are needed to mix Potions. __TOC__ Overview & Vendors Ingredients in Darklands are sold as tiny, portable measures. Alchemical formulas call for up to 5 measures each of up to 5 different ingredients. Two sites in every city Markt, the Herbalist and Foreign Traders, each have a different selection of ingredients for sale. Each city's selection is determined by the random seed when the game begins. Generally speaking, the larger a city, the larger its selection. The ingredients themselves each have an inherent "Rarity" value; the ones with a score of 10 or more are considered rare. Outside of cities, Mines, Monasteries, and traveling merchant caravans are possible vendors of ingredients. The selections at mines and monasteries can randomly change over time. Prices for them are given below in a range that a character with 40 Chr can expect to pay, depending on the size of the vendor's location and the rarity of the compound. Philosopher's Stone The magic ingredient in every potion is the party's Philosopher's Stone, whose quality represents the party's progress towards the legendary "universal catalyst" pursued by all alchemists of this era. Since it is a catalyst, the PhStone is not consumed. Upgrades to the party's PhStone can be obtained from urban Alchemists and Universities. Dealing with the alchemist tests Alch, Chr, and SpkC. Dealing with a university tests Alch, Int, Per, and SpkL. Ingredient Details Table Only}} ;Pure Gold :A sample of gold (79Au), smaller and purer than a Florin, used by the banks and coiners, and a "seed" for the magical Transformation potion. :Rarity: 5 :Base price: 96 pf :Asking price: 138 - 163 pf : ;Manganes :Obsolete word for magnesium (12Mg), probably being imported from Magnesia, Greece right now, and more interesting to pyromaniacs than the "manganes" (25Mn) being mined at the same site. :Rarity: 11 :Base price: 24 pf :Asking price: 40 - 47 pf : ;Naptha :An exotic solvent being distilled from petroleum by the Arabs in this period, basically turpentine. :Rarity: 11 :Base price: 26 pf :Asking price: 44 - 51 pf : ;Marsh Vapor :The natural gas methane, exhaled by the marschland biome. The method of isolating and containing this substance was an occult secret, because the technology certainly did not exist. :Rarity: 12 :Base price: 36 pf :Asking price: 61 - 71 pf : ;Eastern Black Bean :The manual identifies this as cocoa, but the only black bean cultivated in the Old World in this era is coffee from Ethiopia. Both the cocoa bean and the coffee bean are stimulants. :Rarity: 10 :Base price: 38 pf :Asking price: 64 - 75 pf : ;Zincblende :A dark, crystalline ore containing zinc (30Zn), mined locally, that can be pulverized into a chemically-active white powder. :Rarity: 9 :Base price: 22 pf :Asking price: 37 - 44 pf : ;Antimoni :Hard, irritating, silvery-white powder with antimony (51Sb) in it, used since ancient times. :Rarity: 9 :Base price: 16 pf :Asking price: 27 - 32 pf : ;Orpiment :A poisonous crystal presently believed to have an alchemical connection to gold due to its color, but later outed as a mere arsenic compound, arsenic trisulphide. :Rarity: 10 :Base price: 18 pf :Asking price: 30 - 35 pf : ;White Cinnabar :The manual insists that this is pure arsenic (33As) in its powdery, metalloid form, able to toxify several mixtures. :Rarity: 10 :Base price: 12 pf :Asking price: 20 - 23 pf : ;Solanaceae :Probably refers to Nightshade, a thorny, poisonous plant in this family rumored to have magical properties; related to Mondragora. :Rarity: 7 :Base price: 21 pf :Asking price: 35 - 41 pf : ;Aqua Regia :The strongest acid of the time; separately-stored nitric and hydrochloric acids were mixed to create this red-orange horror that could dissolve metal and people. :Rarity: 8 :Base price: 20 pf :Asking price: 34 - 40 pf : ;Gum :Sticky, rubbery organic substance imported from the Middle East. :Rarity: 8 :Base price: 20 pf :Asking price: 34 - 40 pf : ;Mondragora :A mysterious fiber extracted from the mandrake, a relative of nightshade (Solanaceae, above). :Rarity: 8 :Base price: 20 pf :Asking price: 34 - 40 pf : ;Alum :Therapeutic/purgative powder imported from Italy and Turkey during this period. :Rarity: 8 :Base price: 14 pf :Asking price: 23 - 28 pf : ;Camomile :Ingestible, medicinal herb that grows wild in Germany and elsewhere. :Rarity: 8 :Base price: 14 pf :Asking price: 23 - 28 pf : ;Nikel :Element 28Ni, regarded by miners in the Empire as a white variant of copper and suitable for bronze and steel production. :Rarity: 7 :Base price: 13 pf :Asking price: 22 - 26 pf : ;Pitchblende :Heavy, lustrous black geoform which can be induced to glow; its full potential still centuries away, this is uranium ore. :Rarity: 8 :Base price: 14 pf :Asking price: 23 - 28 pf : ;Zinken :Element 30Zn, presently a useful metal in alloys and nutrative formulas. :Rarity: 8 :Base price: 14 pf :Asking price: 23 - 28 pf : ;Brimstone :An easily-acquired, frequently-required yellow powder, sulfur (16S); it burns blue and emits a stench that invariably associates it with the infernal powers. :Rarity: 6 :Base price: 9 pf :Asking price: 15 - 17 pf : ;Choleric Base :A variety of stock fluids used ad hoc in many potions (the manual mentions aqua fortis, Roman vitriol, distilled water, and alcohol); named for the choleric yellow humor in alchemy, associated with anger. :Rarity: 2 :Base price: 4 pf :Asking price: 6 pf : ;Phleqmatic Base :Common minerals used as ad hoc reactants (the manual mentions copper, coal, quicksilver, lead, and lime); supposed to be spelled "Phlegmatic" and named for the blue phlegmatic humor in alchemy, associated with apathy. :Rarity: 2 :Base price: 3 pf :Asking price: 5 - 6 pf : ;Sanguine Base :Sketchy animal parts, sold by lunatics but used ad hoc in many genuine recipes (the manual mentions bat claws, eye of newt, toad tongues, and powdered unicorn horn); named for the sanguine red humor in alchemy, associated with passion. :Rarity: 2 :Base price: 5 pf :Asking price: 8 pf : ;Melancholic Base :Plant matter used ad hoc in potions; named for the melancholy black Humor in alchemy, associated with pensivity and depression. :Rarity: 2 :Base price: 6 pf :Asking price: 10 pf : Category:Items